nadie como tu
by Kk6
Summary: un songfic Sesshomaru's POV un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi lo que pasa en una noche de campamento


NADIE COMO TU

NADIE COMO TU PARA HACERME REIR .  
NADIE COMO TU SABE TANTO DE MI  
NADIE COMO TU ES CAPAZ DE COMPARTIR  
MIS PENAS MIS TRISTEZAS MIS GANAS DE VIVIR

Estamos solo tu y yo en el improvisado campamento , mi sirviente se ha quedado en casa , lo único con lo que contamos es con una también improvisada fogata , estoy recargado sobre un árbol en posición de loto ,y desde este ángulo puedo distinguir fácilmente que tiemblas , convirtiéndote así en victima del abrasador viento que corre esta noche

TIENES ESE DON DE DAR TRANQUILIDAD  
DE SABER ESCUCHAR , DE ENVOLVERME EN PAZ  
TIENES LA VIRTUD DE HACERME OLVIDAR

EL MIEDO QUE ME DA .  
MIRAR LA OSCURIDAD

"Rin" pronuncio por lo bajo , pero es suficiente para que me oigas y captes el mensaje que quiero darte , lentamente y temblorosa te acercas a mi y te sientas a mi lado .. sigues tiritando de frío y lo noto , entonces con un rápido movimiento característico en mi te tomo por la cintura y te jalo , de modo que quedes justo entre mis piernas

SOLAMENTE TU LO PUEDES ENTENDER  
Y SOLAMENTE TU TE LO PODRAS CREER

Nos cubro con mi cola , tratando de proporcionarte mas calor por si el calor que te proporciona mi cuerpo no es suficiente , dejas de temblar ,pero no te suelto , dudo que te moleste

EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA  
SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR  
YA SON MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS  
EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDARAN

Te separo un poco de mi y noto le expresión de duda y cariño juntos que se apila sobre tu lindo rostro , te acercas con delicadeza a mi me tomas el rostro con tus finas manos , y como temiendo romper algún valioso tesoro te acercas con cautela aun mas , hora puedo sentir tu respiración agitada , me miras a los ojos un instante fugaz y luego de eso te acercas mas a mi rozando tus labios con los míos... por dios sabe tan bien... sabes a miel a la mas fina y dulce miel del mundo

NADIE COMO TU PARA PEDIR PERDON.  
NADIE COMO TU VALORA ESTA CANCION   
NADIE COMO TU ME DA SU PROTECCION  
ME AYUDA A CAMINAR ME APARTA DEL DOLOR

El mágico momento se termina por un movimiento brusco de tu cara , y por primera vez estoy sorprendido , no del beso que me has robado , sino por la brusquedad con la que este termino , y por primera vez , me siento sorprendido , pues tan solo ese roce de labios ha despertado un intenso malestar en la boca de mi estomago , que pronto de torna agradable y hasta placentero

TIENES ESE DON DE DAR TRANQUILIDAD  
DE SABER ESCUCHAR , DE ENVOLVERME EN PAZ  
TIENES LA VIRTUD DE HACERME OLVIDAR

EL MIEDO QUE ME DA .  
MIRAR LA OSCURIDAD

"Sesshomaru – sama... yo ... yo ... yo lo siento"dices con la mirada baja y un intenso color rojo en tus mejillas "no se en que pensaba" continuas la frase con dificultad , pero una vez mas no pudiste terminar , pues en un impulso , te bese , te bese con vehemencia y ansiedad , pronto nuestras lenguas hicieron acto de presencia , noto que estas nerviosa , claro , es tu primer beso formal .  
Pronto el beso sube de nivel e introduces tus manos en mi kimono , para tocar mi pecho y grabarte cada cicatriz y en este , ahora matenme , matenme los que lean esto , pues soy la criatura mas vil sobre esta tierra

SOLAMENTE TU LO PUEDES ENTENDER  
Y SOLAMENTE TU TE LO PODRAS CREER

En segundos , mi instinto se apodera de mi razón e introduzco mis manos dentro de tu kimono , justo sobre tu obi , y toco tus perfectos y suaves senos , es lógico , pues tienes ahora mi aparentemente misma edad , ahora cuentas con 23 notorios años , 15 de ellos conmigo,

EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA  
SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR

Ahora mis manos están locas y no las puedo detener , solo disfruto de las caricias que me das y me concentro en las que te doy , pero mi nariz detecta algo raro , un olor muy conocido para mi... claro como olvidar esa compañera de años , sangre , huelo sangre , me detengo por un momento y localizo la causa que nos interrumpió , y ahí por primera vez en mi vida siento culpa y remordimiento , sobre tu seno izquierdo hay una herida que yo provoque con mis garras , saco arrepentido las manos de aquel sagrado lugar , pero tu te quedas donde estas

YA SON MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS  
EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDARAN

"no importa" me susurras sensualmente al oído , pero yo detengo tus manos que siguen jugueteando en mi piel "te dije que no importaba" me dices como reprochándome el que hubiera parado , pero no me puedo resignar a hacerte daño , a hacerte sufrir ... me miras a los ojos y comprendes lo que siento , tomas mi mano y la posas de nuevo en tus senos desnudos incitándome a continuar , no soy capaz de resistirme mas , y continúo donde nos quedamos ... por el momento no daré mas detalle de lo que paso esa noche

Y PASARAN LOS AÑOS Y SIEMPRE ESTARAS BUSCANDO UN PLAN  
PARA QUE SE HAGAN REALIDAD LOS SUEÑOS QUE  
SOÑABAMOS ANTES DE AYER AL DORMIR  
HABLANDO DEL TIEMPO QUE NOS QUEDARA POR VIVIR

Esa noche en la que por fin salí de mi encierro , en la que mostré como me sentía , en la que la hice mía , al final de aquello , me has abrazado "algún día Sesshomaru... algún día el hombre que e amado toda mi vida me dirá que es lo que siente por mi , me dirá cuan importante soy para el , me abrirá su corazón y regalara una sonrisa solo a mi" dijiste en modo de sentencia , se de sobra que te refieres a mi y comienzo a razonar lo que dijiste aquella noche , esas palabras mágicas : "te amo" han marcado una diferencia en mi vida desde entonces ,

. EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA  
SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR  
YA SON MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS  
EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDARAN

regresamos al castillo la mañana siguiente y una noche de inverno , tu profecía se cumple , te digo al fin que te amo , que eres lo mas importante en la vida , te digo que quiero morir a tu lado y finalmente te sonrìo.. solo a ti

Y SIN HABLAR , SOLO AL MIRAR SABREMOS LLEGAR A ENTENDER  
QUE JAMAS NI NADA NI NADIE EN LA VIDA NOS SEPARARA

Tiempo después regreso de un viaje y diviso el castillo , así como a mi hijo , si , un hanyou , que corre a toda velocidad para abrazarme , al llegar me embiste aferrándose a mi y expresándome un gran cariño , en unos momentos mi esposa llega a mi lado y me abraza , yo , discretamente le respondo el abrazo y beso los dulces labios de mi querida Rin

FIN

Gracias a:

CRYSTAL – DONO

por que seguro será la primera en leer el fic y por mandarme la linda tarjeta de cumpleaños

KAGRIN ADRIANA

No importa que no hayas dejado review antes , lo que importa es que y te decidiste , gracias por tu apoyo , espero que este fic tmb te guste

**.**


End file.
